1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel within a fuel tank to the outside of the fuel tank. In particular, the present invention relates to a suction filter connected to an intake port of a fuel pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of fuel supply device comprises a fuel pump and a suction filter connected to the intake port of the fuel pump. The suction filter is a member for removing foreign matter contained in the fuel. In this fuel supply device, foreign matter adheres to the surface of the suction filter over time, and the filtration resistance gradually increases. This increase in the filtration resistance leads to a decline in fuel pump efficiency
In order to delay the increase in filtration resistance of the suction filter, it is necessary to increase the filtration surface area of the suction filter. However, a mere increase in the filtration surface area of the suction filter results in increased size of the fuel supply device. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-144553 discloses a fuel supply device. This fuel supply device has a connection pipe that communicates an inner space of a suction filter and a fuel intake port of a fuel pump. This connection pipe is bent so that the suction filter is disposed along the longitudinal direction of the fuel pump. In this fuel supply device, the increase in the device size is avoided, while increasing the filtration surface area of the suction filter, by disposing the suction filter in the longitudinal direction of the fuel pump.